SkPCR11
is the 11th episode of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! and the 101st episode of the ''Sky Pretty Cure ''Series. Synopsis While taking notes from a book, Emerald hears how a member of the Feather Castle High Girls’ Soccer Team gets injured. As she and her friends ask what happened, one of the girls recognizes Emerald as a great soccer player. Remembering her from middle school, the girl asks Emerald to help them out with their match. Even though being surprised by the offer, Emerald accepts it and promises to do her best. At the evening, the others are impressed that Emerald went back to her old self. But as they were about to discuss about what is the true Emerald, Tsubaki came and surprised the girls, telling them that she’ll be watching the game. She explained that it might be Emerald’s last, so she has to watch it. At night, at home, Emerald took out her notes again. She opened a book and started copying important details again. She did that until Tsubaki came into the room, wondering when she’d finally tell her about the secret. Emerald closed the book and smiled that she might tell her soon. The next day, a Saturday, the girls were already at the field. The match started and the others were quite impressed how Emerald’s skill didn’t change at all in the past year. After the first break, Minuet suddenly appeared in front of Tsubaki, acting like a foreign, looking for help. Accepting to help, Tsubaki went into Minuet’s trap. Then, during the second half of the match, an earthquake stopped the game. As the girls were about to get somewhere save, Loo stopped them, telling them that this was no normal earthquake. Surprised, the girls looked around and got Emerald. Then, Emerald noticed that her sister was gone. The girls soon figured out that Minuet - the one who caused the quake - must have captured her. With Loo’s help, the group was able to find the spot Minuet was waiting for the girls. With the destroyed ground, the girls feared to go on. Emerald transformed and went on alone, telling them that it is too dangerous for everyone to go. Supported by Melody, Guardian Angel Cyan was able to find Minuet and Tsubaki. Cyan didn’t talk long until she started fighting and fought Minuet off with her Hanami Rapier and Melody’s music powers. Then, she got Tsubaki back to the surface. Later the day, Emerald rushed to Tsubaki, acting like she had no idea what was going on. The others followed her. Tsubaki told them that she was fine, but sorry the game got canceled. Emerald then finally told her that she dreams of starting a flower shop. Characters Cures Mascots Villains *Requiem Supporting Characters *Kuraisoba Quartz *Midorikusa Tsubaki Major Events *Emerald replaces an injured player of the Feather Castle High Girls' Soccer Team. *Minuet captures Tsubaki during the game. *The game gets interrupted by an earthquake. *Guardian Angel Cyan faces Minuet one-on-one to save her sister. *Emerald finally tells Tsubaki about her dreams. Navigation Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySina-Season Episodes